Lisa’s Discovery
by KeeLoth
Summary: A story with Flash! Lisa’s new super power comes in handy when she discovers her parents are missing, but that isn’t the only thing she discovers.


**Lisa's Discovery**

Lisa, a 15 year old girl, grabbed her black leather jacket and opened the front door to her friend's house, then quickly closing it behind her, as she left. A gust of wind blew her waist-length brown hair off her face, revealing her soft blue eyes. After pulling her jacket closed, she looked down at her watch. _I'm going to be late! _Lisa thought, as she started to run home.

She suddenly, found herself moving faster and faster and faster. When she stopped, she was clear across town. In fact, she had **_past_** her house. _How did I get here? _she wondered, pulling her jacket tighter as a gust of wind blew by. _It should have taken me an hour and a half to get in this part of town, but it took only three seconds! How did I get here so fast? _

_Hmm, I wonder if I can do it again? _She thought, as she run back in the direction of her home. _I can! I'm running at super speed! I must be running as fast as Flash! This is great! _She thought, as she leaped into the air and twirled around, then landing on her feet.

_But how is this possible? _Lisa wondered, stopping in front of her home, then looking down at her watch. _Huh, I'm early. I think I'm going to like this,_ she thought, opening the front door.

_Looks like Mom and Dad aren't back from their Friday night date yet, _Lisa thought, hanging up her jacket in the coat closet then running into her room at super speed.

_How did I get this power? I don't remember doing anything different, _Lisa thought, sitting down on her bed. _How did I get this power? It's not like I was born with it or anything like that. _

_I wonder how Flash and Speed got their powers? _Lisa wondered, getting up and walking over to her computer. _I know that I won't find out how they got their power, but I might find something that might be helpful._

The Flash and Speed Homepage, the place to get anything on your favorite superheroes!_ That sounds like it would have something, _Lisa thought, as she clicked on it. _Shirts, Toys, Games... aah News! _Lisa quickly clicked on the link, then read what seemed like a biography.

"Flash originally appeared in Central City over twenty-seven years ago. Flash would always kid around and try to get the girls; until Speed showed up, the girl that changed everything. He basically tried anything he could to catch her attention: like buying flowers, candy, showing off...You name it, he probably did it. No one knows how it turned out, but on every Friday night you can see them fight crime side by side. Who knows if one day a Flash Junior might show up?"

_Flash Junior? Huh, I never really thought that a superhero would have a family. I wonder what it says about Speed. _Lisa then clicked on Speed's bio.

"Speed originally showed up twenty-two years ago. Her super speed caught everyone by surprise, especially Flash. He quickly warmed up to her. And anyone could see that they had something more then just friendship. Then Speed disappeared about sixteen years ago and reappeared a couple years later. Ever since, she has only appeared on Friday nights. You can still tell that they have the same feelings for each other, but you can't help but wonder why she disappeared?"

_Maybe she had that Flash Junior. _Lisa shook her head. _Probably not. _

She yawned, then looked at the bottom of the screen. _1:05 a.m.! Mom and Dad are never out this late! Where are they? _Lisa wondered, getting up and walking over to her bedroom window to make sure that they weren't just pulling up. Seeing no car, she sighed.

_Where are they? Maybe they're just running late. Really late. They will probably pull up any minute now. And I'm going to be in big trouble if I don't get ready for bed, _Lisa thought, as she began to get ready for bed.

After she was done, she quickly looked out the window hoping to see a car. Not seeing one, she reasoned that if they weren't back by the morning she would call the police. Lisa then turned out the light and went to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Lisa lazily stretched in bed slightly opening her eyes to look at her clock on the night stand. It read 8:36 a.m. She never liked to get up in the morning on Saturdays, but remembering that her parents didn't come home last night made her immediately jump out of bed, and run into their bedroom. Not seeing anyone, she searched the rest of the house.

"Mom? Dad?" Lisa called, looking in her Dad's home office. _Where are they? They would never stay out this long without calling. _She sighed._ I guess I could give them a little longer, but if they're not back soon I am calling the police. _

Lisa walked over to her Dad's desk and picked up the remote control, then turned on the TV and sat down in a nearby chair.

The TV turned on to a news channel which showed Flash and Speed saving a bunch of people from a burning building. They looked like they had been going all night; their suits were smudged, burned, and torn.

Every time they thought they were finished and went to sit down, another building exploded and the two heroes dashed off again.

"Looks like these heroes aren't going to get any rest today. That must be the fifth building..." The reporter stated getting interrupted by someone off screen. After a few seconds, he started again, "Apparently there has been a break-in at the banks and jewelry stores in the Southern part of town. And with the police and heroes occupied, it seems that they are going to get away with it..." Lisa then tuned off the TV.

_Get away with it. The bad guys **never** get away with it. There has to be something I can do to help. _Lisa got up and put the remote control back on the desk.

She noticed a recent picture of her parents hanging on the wall behind the desk. _Where are you? You have never stayed out this long before, especially without calling. I have to call the police, _Lisa thought, picking up the phone and dialing the police.

"You have reached Central City's police department this is Officer Lawson speaking. Please state your name, phone number, address, and reason for calling," Officer Lawson said.

"My name is Lisa West my phone number is..."

* * *

_Now what am I supposed to do? The police can't do anything until you are missing for 24 hours. I called all the hospitals and hotels just in case. Where are you? _Lisa wondered, looking at her Mom and Dad's picture on the wall. The picture showed her dad's slightly graying red hair and her mom's also slightly graying brown hair. _I can't just sit here and not do anything. I have to do something, but what? _

_I guess I could ask around to see if anyone has seen you, _Lisa reasoned, removing the picture off the wall and then taking a double take at the bright red button that the picture was hiding.

Her curiosity growing, she put the picture on the desk and pushed the red button. Instantly, a secret door opened revealing a staircase. After finding the light switch and turning on the light, she slowly walked down the stairs.

"Whoa," Lisa said, in shock. This secret room was filled with high-tech computers, super hero equipment, and assorted boxes and large cartons, piled neatly along the far wall. There were two wooden doors near the entrance to the room.

Curious, she opened the first door. This door opened into what appeared to be a type of dressing room. Hundreds of identical bright red Flash costumes lined the entire length of the right hand side of the room. _Flash costumes? Here? Is Dad a secret Flash fanatic?_

Her curiosity growing, she left the room and opened the second door. This door opened into another dressing room, identical to the first one, except that all the costumes were Speed costumes, not Flash costumes. Speed's costumes looked almost identical to Flash's costumes, but hers had holes where the eyes would be and a hole in the back of the mask so her hair could be pulled through.

_What is going on here? What do they do come down here and play Flash and Speed? _

"Flash, I think I found out who is bombing the buildings," Lisa heard her Mom say over a communicator laying on the desk in the corner of the room.

"Well, are you going to tell me or do I have to come over there?" Flash replied, kiddingly. Lisa immediately recognized the voice of her father.

_My parents are **super heroes**? Well, that does explain how I have super speed. But why didn't they tell me? _

"Hmm," Speed paused. "I think The Destroyers are behind it because I saw Flame Thrower leave the building a few moments ago," she answered.

"Did you see anyone else? You know that they never work alone," Flash replied.

"No, but I will be caref.. ah!" Lisa then heard the communicator fall to the ground.

"Mom!" Lisa shouted, at same time Flash yelled, "Speed! Are you ok? Speed!"

There was no answer.

"Mom?" Lisa said worried, picking up the communicator.

_I can't just stand here while who knows what is going on out there. I have to do something, But what? _Lisa wondered, looking around the room.

Her eyes fell on her mom's suits. _I Shouldn't. Should I? _Lisa wondered, walking over to the suits._ I'm probably going to be in big trouble for this_, she thought, changing into one of the suits at super speed, then dashing out of the room.

* * *

"Well, I think that's the last of them," Flash said, to one of the firemen as he put down an unconscious man.

Noticing someone move on top of the building across the street, he looked up hoping to see Speed. He saw a girl dressed in Speed's suit, but immediately knew it was not Speed because this girl's hair was much longer.

_That girl is ether Bolt with a wig on or some fan trying to get my attention. Either way it is probably a good idea to stay way from her, _Flash thought, as he sped off.

He noticed that she was able to follow him at super speed and even caught up to him. _She's definitely not just a fan_, Flash thought.

"Bolt, why are you following me? Are you trying to lead me into a trap or something?" Flash asked, not expecting an answer.

"Bolt? Trap? Why would I want to lead you into a trap? Wait a minute -- you don't recognize me, do you? This mask does more than I thought," she replied, smiling.

"No, why? Should I?" Flash asked.

"Yeah, you should. Dad. It's me, your daughter," Lisa replied.

Flash stopped dead in his tracks. "If you or any of The Destroyers put one finger on her. I'll..." Flash warned.

"Dad, calm down. It's me, Lisa. I found the secret room this morning," Lisa explained.

"Lisa doesn't have super speed," Flash replied.

"I got it last night when I was running home and couldn't tell you or Mom since you were on your supposed date," Lisa sighed, pulling her mask off just enough so her Dad could see her face, then quickly pulling it back down again.

"Lisa," Flash said, in shock.

"Come on, we have to go rescue Mom, remember?" Lisa reminded her dad.

"We? You're not coming. You're going home," Flash insisted.

"Dad, you need my help. I'll be careful. I promise. Please, I can't just stand here when I have the ability to help someone; especially if that someone is Mom," Lisa said.

"You remind me so much of your mother sometimes and I couldn't say no to her either. Come on, but be very, very careful," Flash instructed.

"Do you know where The Destroyers are?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah, your Mom was carrying tracers in her belt so I activated a tracer. I probably should warn you about The Destroyers.

Starting with Mind Controller. She is the captain of Team-A, this is the team we are going up against. She has the ability to read and persuade minds. You must remain calm and try to find a way to distinguish your thoughts from hers.

Bolt, she is second of command of the team and has super speed. Her weakness is the same as ours.

Demolisher, he has super strength. It might be best if you leave him to me.

Expander, she has the ability to stretch. Her weakness is not paying enough attention to what she is doing; so, see if you can get her to tie herself around a pole or something like that.

Flame Thrower, he has the ability to make fire. His weakness is water or ice, so, see if you can find ways to use water against him.

Team-A is the best out of all the Destroyers, so be careful," Flash warned, as they reached the Destroyers headquarters. "Hmm, if we're going to do this, you're going to need a name," Flash realized.

"Yeah, I already thought of that. What do you think of Lightning Flash? Lightning for short," Lisa suggested.

"Lightning, I like it," Flash replied.

"So what's the plan?" Lightning asked.

"We get in, rescue Speed, and defeat Team-A anyway we can and without getting hurt," Flash answered.

"So it's basically make it up as you go," Lightning replied.

"Yeah," he paused. "According to the tracing signal, Speed should be on the second floor in the fifth room on the right. And remember don't go near Demolisher," Flash instructed.

"Ok," Lightning replied, as they sped into the building and onto the second floor.

"This should be it," Flash said, stopping in front of the room. "Let's go."

"The door is locked. How are we suppose to get in?" Lightning asked.

"By vibrating," Flash answered. His daughter's doubtful look on her face showed him that he would have to show her. He vibrated his hand and placed it against the wall. He then pressed on the wall, and his hand went right through it.

Lightning's jaw dropped. "How?"

"By vibrating. Come on," Flash replied, walking through the wall. He quickly looked around the room and noticed Speed.

Speed was tied up in a chair at the end of the room. Lightning entered the room right after Flash and helped him untie Speed.

"Who is that?" Speed asked Flash, as she stood up.

"Lightning, but you would know her as our daughter," Flash replied.

"That's our daughter?" Speed said, in disbelief.

"I'll explain later," Flash replied.

"Freeze or should I say burn," Flame Thrower commanded, as he entered the room with Mind Controller, Bolt, Expander, and Demolisher right behind him.

"Lightning, remember what I told you," Flash said, as he went after Demolisher. "You can't catch me na na na na na," Flash taunted, avoiding every swing Demolisher took at him.

/**_Stay still let him hit you, it won't hurt one bit./_** Mind Controller said, forcing her thoughts into Flash's mind.

_Yeah, it won't hurt, _Flash thought, as he slowed down. _What am I thinking! _Flash thought, when he realized and ducked just in time to prevent himself from being hit.

* * *

Lightning whistled to get Expander's attention, which worked, and Expander came right at her. Lightning just stood there until Expander was two feet away from her. She then took one step sideways avoiding Expander, who ended up hitting the wall behind Lightning, knocking herself out.

_That was easier then I expected, _Lightning thought, as she looked up to see Bolt running toward her at super speed. Lightning ran out of the room with Bolt right behind her.

_Weaknesses, what are our weaknesses? The same as anyone else's, _Lightning reasoned, as she knocked over a cleaning cart hoping to slow Bolt down.

"You're going to have to do better then that," Bolt shouted, jumping over the cart.

_What can you do with this power other then run away? _Lightning wondered, as she reached the back doors.

"Oh no you don't," Bolt said, as she grabbed Lightning and pushed her against the door. "I got you now."

"Don't be so sure," Lightning replied, kicking her in the leg, which made Bolt loosen her grip for a moment; this was all the time Lightning needed to turn around to face Bolt. Lightning then punched Bolt in the face and kicked her in the leg and was about to do a spin-around kick when Bolt grabbed her leg and threw Lightning against the wall.

Suddenly a strong wind blew Bolt against the doors. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size," Flash said, spinning his hands in circles which was creating the wind. "Lightning, are you ok?"

"Yeah," She replied, getting up.

"Are you ready to give up yet?" Flash asked.

Bolt just nodded.

As soon as Flash stopped spinning his hands, she bolted out the doors and into an airplane where Mind Controller was waiting. The plane instantly took off.

"Come on let's go see how Speed is doing with Flame Thrower," Flash suggested.

"But aren't we going to go after them?" Lightning asked.

"We can't; the plane is too high, but they will be back for Flame Thrower, Expander, and Demolisher. We will catch them then," Flash replied, as he ran upstairs.

* * *

"There," Lisa said, satisfied. She had just finished drawing a design for her new super hero suit. She kept the same color, symbol, and belt design as her parents' suits with minor changes. Her shirt would be sleeveless and the suit would be form fitting. Her mask would cover only her eyes. The gloves would flare out and almost touch the quarter-inch sleeves for the black leather jacket.

"Lisa, could you come here for a minute?" her mom, Caroline called.

"Be right there," Lisa replied, as she put her sketch pad down and walked into the living room.

"Your father and I have come to a decision. We think it would be for the best if you learned all about your power and how to control it before you go out again," she paused. "Are you absolutely sure you want to be a super hero? There is a lot of responsibility that comes with it," Caroline said.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm absolutely positively sure. Besides, it's a little late to back down now. The Destroyers weren't the only people to see me," Lisa replied, handing a piece of paper to them.

"A mystery girl, with super speed, appeared some time this morning. This girl could very well be Flash and Speed's daughter. Will we ever see this mystery girl again? Time will only tell," Wally read out loud. "Where did you get this?"

"The Flash and Speed Homepage. Why?" Lisa asked.

"I was just wondering where to look when I want to know what Lightning has been up to," Wally replied, smiling.

Lisa smiled. "You know that you wouldn't have to go online to find out what I was up to. And since I am going to continue being Lightning do you think I could have my own suit?"

"I don't see why not," Wally replied.

"When can we see your design for it?" Caroline asked.

"Right now," Lisa replied, getting up and going into her room to retrieve the sketch pad. She quickly dashed back into the living room and handed it to her Mom.

"I like it," Caroline commented, nodding her head.

"Me too," Wally agreed. "Why don't we go get started on it," he said, leading them toward the secret room.

The End


End file.
